will you stay with me forever?
by Vannahlove
Summary: Sasuke comes back to Konoha and visits Naruto. Slight lemon horrible summary SASUNARU


**WARNING- HUGE SPOILER FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ UP TO CH. 425 OF NARUTO **

It's my 1st story!! I had fun writing it. I hope you all enjoy it. Review plz I luv criticism so long as it isn't mean, but praise is ALWAYS loved =^. ^=

P.S. I don't own Naruto. but if I did, it wouldn't be allowed to sell dvds in America

-------------------------------------------------------------~X~-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was raining. It had been raining for days now. Naruto was staring out the window; He had been there all day. Ever since Kakashi died, Naruto hadn't left his apartment once. No one came to check on him even though he hasn't been seen for a week, and frankly, Naruto preferred it that way. He sighed as he looked out, watching couples happily running to shelter themselves from the rain and children playing and dancing, not minding that they were soaked. As he did so, he wondered how they could be so happy even though one of the most important people to him just died. At that moment, Naruto thought that there was really no importance in life. Sure there was his dream of being Hokage but what was the point of that? He knew one day, he would be just like Kakashi and Jaraiya, dead. He really wasn't thinking like himself. I _wonder how long I have_. Naruto thought. He sighed and continued to watch the happy people outside. After a little while, there was a soft knock on the door. He stared at it, contemplating whether or not he wanted to open the door. The knocking continued and slowly got louder. Naruto got up and opened up the door enough for him to peek out. As he looked out, he saw Sakura outside with a container in her hands.

"Hi Naruto." She said and gave him a smile. "Can I come in?" Naruto stared at her with blank eyes, and then opened the door for her. She walked into the tiny, messy apartment and placed the container on the kitchen counter

"I brought you some sweet dumplings." she said. Naruto just stared at her like he was dead. Sakura felt bad for him. First, Sasuke leaves, then Jariya died then Kakashi. Sure, she missed Kakashi as much as Naruto did, but it seemed everyone precious to Naruto was dying. In fact, her, Iruka and Tsunade were the only ones left. Naruto's stare went to the container then to the window again. Sakura sighed and put the container on a table and she walked to him and gave him a hug. He stared at her but didn't move.

"its o.k." she whispered "Kakashi's is in a better place. We should be happy." Naruto still didn't move but tears fell from his eyes. Sakura wiped them away and tried to smile.

"How about we do something tomorrow? You know, to take your mind off of everything." She asked. Naruto barely nodded.

"Good! I'll come get you around twelve so be ready o.k.?" She chirped Naruto didn't move.

"O.k.! See you then." She said and left. Naruto turned his attention to the window again. The rain was pouring harder and Kids were still laughing and couples were still under shelters. He didn't care anymore. Why should they be sad too? _I should cheer up _he thought. Yea! _I should live my life for Ero-senin and Kakashi-sensei. _He kept thinking thoughts like that and he cleaned himself and his house up and ate some food. It was midnight before he ran out of things to do and then thoughts of death popped up in his head again. He sat on his couch and started crying again. He turned on his radio to stop the crying but it didn't help he turned it louder so he couldn't hear himself cry. It was so loud that he couldn't hear the rocks hitting the window until one actually broke the window. He ran to it to see who it was and he saw a black figure standing there.

"Who's there?" He yelled down

"Naruto, it's me." Was the reply. The voice was familiar and smooth.

"S-Sasuke?" He asked in a soft voice. The figure disappeared then repapered next to him. Naruto jumped and faced the man.  
"W-what are you doing here?" He asked. Sasuke stared into Naruto's red and blue eyes.

"I wanted to see you." He said Naruto looked at him. His face was free from any emotion.

"Don't say it like that teme. It sounds wrong." Naruto said and looked down. Sasuke lifted Naruto's head

"You're acting weird. The Naruto I know would be yelling at me." Naruto looked at him

"What are you doing here?" He asked again.  
"I thought I just told you. I wanted to see you." Sasuke said.

"Liar you want to kill me and destroy the rest of the village."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, I really wanted to see you."

"Why."

"Because…ever since I killed Itachi, You were the only person I've thought about."

"What?" Sasuke leaned into Naruto and gave him a sweet kiss. When he pulled away, he saw Naruto's shocked face.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said and stepped back. Naruto took the taller boys hand.

"No. It's ok." He whispered. Sasuke let out a small sigh and kissed the blonde boy again. Naruto kissed back moved his hand to his neck. Sasuke deepened the kiss, making it more passionate and rough. Naruto moaned. He wondered why he was enjoying it so much. Sure, he's thought about what it would be like to kiss Sasuke but he never thought he would actually do it. Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's waist for a brief second then moved upwards until he reached his chest. Then the hands left his body and Sasuke clutched his shoulder then passed out.

(A/N- I kno, what the fuck? Well its cuz it'd be weird if they just started shaggin each other)

_______________________________________~X~______________________________________________

Sasuke woke up on a bed that was unfamiliar. _Where the hell am I? _He thought He sat up straight and looked around the room. Vaguely familiar things were in it but he still couldn't remember where he was. He stood up from the bed but sat right back down because of a pain in his left shoulder. He looked at his shoulder to examine his curse mark, but it was gone. He tried standing up again and ignored the pain. He looked at the clock near the bed. It read 2:53PM. He left the room and ventured into a somewhat familiar living room. On the coffee table in the middle of the room was a piece of paper. He picked up and read the sloppy handwriting on it

Teme,

Out with Sakura. I'll be back at 3. Help yourself to anything in the house. Don't worry I won't tell her you're here.

-Naruto

Just then, all of the previous night came rushing back. He sighed at sat on the sofa. He picked up the remote next to him and turned on the television. He watched the news for a while until the door opened, He looked at the soaking blonde who just came through the door.

"Hey." He said. Naruto looked at him. First shocked, then happy.

"So, are you feeling better?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded

"Good." He said, then moved to the couch and sat next to Sasuke.

"Is it raining?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"It's been raining for a while. Ever since Kakashi-Sensei died." Naruto said in a low voice. Sasuke stared at Naruto, Shocked.

"H-he died?" He asked. Naruto nodded.

"He died when the Akatsuki attacked." He choked out. Tears started to form in his eyes. He still wasn't over the death. Sasuke became angry and guilty and sad all at once. His sensei died because the Akatsuki attacked the village because he asked them to. Instead of telling Naruto this, he took the smaller boy into his arms and whispered comforting words in his ear. Naruto didn't cry. Instead tears just flowed. He listened to Sasuke comfort him and soon the tears stopped. They spent the rest of the day sitting on the sofa, Naruto cuddled in Sasuke's chest, talking. That all soon stopped when Naruto yawned.

"Are you tired?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head then yawned again. Sasuke released the blonde boy from his grasp.

"Go on into your room. I'll be out here." He said Naruto cuddled into Sasuke even more.

"W-will you sleep with m-me tonight?" Naruto asked. Just that question drained him of all his courage. Sasuke smiled and petted the blonde's head.

"If I do, I'll end up wanting to fuck you." Sasuke whispered

"I won't mind," Naruto said. Sasuke took Naruto face into his hands and kissed his forehead, then his nose, then his lips. Naruto wrapped his hands around Sasuke's Neck and Sasuke let Naruto's face go. He slid his hands up Naruto's shirt then took it off. Naruto then doing the same to Sasuke. He touched every part of Naruto's chest then moved down to his lower stomach, earning a soft moan. Sasuke broke the kiss and only took in a second of much needed air before he started attacking Naruto's Neck. Sucking certain spots and winning quiet moans. Biting some and winning loud moans. It was then that he decided his favorite sound was Naruto's moan. His hands tugged Naruto's jeans then unbuttoned them.

"Bed." Naruto panted out. Sasuke lifted Naruto up and took him to the bedroom. He placed the boy on the bed then got on top of him. He kissed his lips once then led a trail of kisses down Naruto's stomach. He took Naruto's pants off. Then he removed the boxers and continued the trail until he reached Naruto's penis. He kissed the head of it then put the top part into his mouth. Slowly moving down and sucking until the whole thing was in his mouth.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto called out. At that moment Naruto came in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke removed his mouth and swallowed the liquid. He unbuttoned His own pants and pulled out his throbbing member. He took two of his fingers and placed them on Naruto's hole.

"This will hurt a little. If it hurts too much tell me and I'll stop." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. He licked his two fingers to make it easier then stuck one into the hole. Naruto let out a loud moan. Sasuke slowly took the other one and pushed it in. When it made its way in Naruto cried out Sasuke's name. Sasuke stretched the hole then removed his fingers and brought his penis to Naruto's entrance. He slowly brought the tip in then started trusting faster. Sasuke reached the prostate then Naruto Let out a loud moan and came again. Sasuke following shortly after. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto then collapsed next to him. Both boys were still panting when Naruto asked,  
"Sasuke, can you stay with me forever?" Sasuke took the blonde into his arms,

"Of course Naruto." She said. Naruto snuggled into Sasuke.

"Good." He said then Fell Asleep.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiTHE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I hoped you enjoyed it. I took me 3 whole hours to write that. =^.^=


End file.
